Aphrodite's true prince
by Arbi1
Summary: When Hephaestus gives Aphrodite a very special ring, her world turns upside down. Follow Aphrodite as she fights for her true love.


**Hello there guys! Okay, so this is my very first fanfic, so please don't judge me.**

 **This is rated M for a reason, however, there are no swear words.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

''Hephaestus! Hephaestus, are you home? Hephaestus, where are you?'' called Aphrodite.

She was home from work down on Earth. Her golden chariot had a broken wheel, and the only god to be able to fix it was her lowly-thought-of husband, Hephaestus.

Aphrodite sighed. Where the heck is he, she thought. She looked around the house but she still couldn't find him.

''Maybe he's still in that dratted forge of his,'' she grunted.

His workplace wasn't that far. Their house was built near his forge because of Hephaestus' limp. She reached it fairly quickly, and peeked inside.

He was there, as suspected. His workplace was a rectangular room. The entrance was at one end of the rectangle (one on the short sides). One of the long side of the rectangle was occupied with his desk. The other long side was covered with shelves of tools. The wall that was left wasn't as long, but it was occupied with the stuff he needed to fix.

''Hephaestus, my chariot has a broken wheel. Can you fix it?'' she asked.

''Of course I can. Don't worry about it, Aphrodite,'' he affirmed. He turned to look at her, and smiled at his wife. Aphrodite never smiled back at him, only to Ares. He was used to it, but it still hurt a lot.

''When will you have it done?'' asked Aphrodite. She sat on the luxurious cream-coloured couch made especially for her and her only. It was next to the entrance.

'Let's see, tomorrow I have to fix Atermis' arrows, and fill Eros' hate arrows with lead…you'll have it by tomorrow lunchtime,'' he answered.

''Okay, then. What are you making now?''

''Oh, just playing around. That's all,'' he sighed. He turned back to, to, well, whatever he was making.

Aphrodite sighed. Hephaestus, the god of forge, volcanoes and blacksmiths, was her husband. Why did it have to be him? Why did Zeus make her marry Hephaestus, knowing that she had an affair with Ares? Ares, the god or war and bloodshed, _did_ love her. I mean, literally love her. They had sex with each other _every_ day. There was not a single day that they had sex with each other. She loved the feeling of Ares' dick in her womanhood. She purely loved it.

Thinking about having sex with Ares, made her want to have it now. They didn't do it today. She got off the couch and made a start to the door, when suddenly, Hephaestus declared:

''There! I've finished!''

''Um, so, what, in fact, have you finished now?'' queried Aphrodite. She was actually, for once, rather curious of what he had made.

''A ring,'' he answered automatically. He was starting to tidy up his tools, and was looking forward to a good dinner.

''For who?'' she snapped. She was really surprised at why she had snapped, but decided to shrug it off.

''For you!'' he laughed. ''Who else?''

Aphrodite blushed at that comment and started to walk towards her husband. She was, actually, for once, flattered by his words. She smoothed out her light pink chiton, and had a look at her new ring.

It was beautiful, no, wait more than beautiful, but stunning, magnificent, gorgeous, no, drop dead gorgeous and, and, well, any other word to describe it would like, mid-blowingly amazing. It had a purple band, and sitting on top of it was like a pinkish colour diamond, and around that, tiny red stones were incrusted.

''What's it made of?'' she asked happily, as she slipped it onto her ring finger. The excitement in her voice was evident, but she didn't know why. Maybe it was to have a new accessory. Nah, he always made jewellery for her. Maybe it was to have a ring. Nah, wearing a ring would remind her about her awful marriage with this immortal man, about being forced into this marriage. But, she felt that this, this ring, was important, special and VERY precious.

''The purple band is made from Musgravite, the small red stones are made from Painite, and the pink stone is the Pink Star Diamond,'' said Hephaestus absently, as if it was nothing.

Aphrodite's eyes widened. These three gems that the ring was made of, were the three most expensive and the rarest gems found throughout the whole Earth. The rarest and most beautiful three gems were in a ring, one ring, made for her, and her only.

But, Hephaestus, her husband made it. With love in every movement in the making of the ring. She couldn't believe it. Hephaestus gave his most prized possession to her. He didn't keep it to himself. He gave it. To her.

But, Ares. He didn't give anything thing to her. He just had sex her. He didn't shower her with gifts. He didn't give her his most prized possession. He made her his sex doll.

Aphrodite now realized that Ares wasn't the one for her. It was Hephaestus. The god who she thought of ever so lowly, was in fact the one for her. Hephaestus pampered her from the very beginning. Ares had not.

What shocked her even more was that Hephaestus had given her something so precious, even if Aphrodite was having an affair with Ares.

Ares' cocky grin is ever so full of lust, and his eyes, full of greed, thought Aphrodite. But Hephaestus', is full of sympathy when I'm sad, or cheerful when I'm happy, she thought.

Then she realized about how blind she had been. How couldn't she had seen the difference between true love and fake, greedy love? Dang! She's the goddess of love! How couldn't she!

Tears started to form in her sea-blue eyes. How could she have been so rude to Hephaestus?! How could've she?! Didn't she realise that he was her man, her true prince charming?! Didn't she?! How could she?! How?!

''Aphrodite? Are – are you okay?'' Hephaestus' voice interrupted her mental lecture. She turned around to see her husband behind her, with a very worried expression, written all over his face.

Aphrodite couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears, threw her arms his neck, and sobbed into his chest. Hephaestus was very shocked with this action, but decided to go with it and stroked her hair.

It was too much. Way too much. Too much for her to handle. Too much what? Too much love. Fake love and true love, were very different.

After a while, Aphrodite was started to calm down, but her breaths were quick and broken. Her eyes were swollen and her face was red. Hephaestus, still stroking her hair, asked:

''Why are you crying, Aphrodite? Please tell me.'' They sat on her couch and Aphrodite told him about what she had realized. About that he truly loved her, and about that Ares' love for her was fake.

''Hephaestus, I am ever so sorry for having an affair with Ares. I didn't understand that his love is not true for me. Would you please forgive me? I promise to never have an affair with Ares. Ever. Please can you forgive me?'' begged Aphrodite.

Hephaestus just kissed her on the lips. Aphrodite melted into it. It was sweet, long and passionate. She loved it, and took it as a yes to her question. Ares' kisses felt of, let's see, nothing! _This_ kiss was full of love.

Then, he picked her up bridal style, and took her home.

 **First chapter, hoped you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **The gems mentioned above are real, so DON'T think I made them up!**

 **Chapter 2 will be coming as soon as I can.**


End file.
